A First Encounter
by Demonwolf
Summary: A draenei huntress has her first encounter with humans. Just some cute fluff I've been wanting to write.


**A First Encounter**

_I just felt like writing some human-draenei fluff. Plus, whenever I run through Elwynn forest, I always wonder what the peasants and their families think._

Naraala pushed her purple-black bangs out of her eyes, peering through the heavy trees. Beside her, the black worg known as Kerrog wuffed and sat down, scratching his ear. Naraala bent down to rub her pet's head, keeping a firm grip on her sword. The young draenei hunter tapped a hoof on the well-worn path in thought. Now which way was Stormwind city again? Was it east or west from Goldshire? Either way, Naraala was glad to be rid of that past town; there seemed to be an awful lot of idiots there.

Kerrog whined and lifted a paw to tease the pouch at Naraala's side With a grin, the hunter reached into the pack, pulled out a mutton chop, and tossed it to her pet. As the worg ate, Naraala fingered the sealed note in her pocket: an invitation to King Varian and his son Anduin to join the draenei people in their annual mid-summer feast. Velen hoped that it would help strengthen the ties between the Alliance races, what with all the strife going on in the world.

Naraala scratched the base of her right horn. She wasn't sure how she felt about humans yet The night elves, with their druidic society and carefully planned strategies when it came to danger were more to her taste. Many of her kind complained that the human were far too impulsive and quick to anger.

"They play with fire and then blame the flames when they get burned," one of her friends had said. Considering how quickly the humans had embraced the art of the warlock, this observation was all too true.

Kerrog gave a sudden growl, his black hackles rising. Naraala jumped up, an arrow already loaded into her crossbow.

"Who goes?" she called into the dense forest, her tail twitching. A muffled cry was her only answer. Naraala frowned, lowering her crossbow. The Defias brotherhood was known for ambushing and robbing travelers, not whimpering and crying.

"Down, Kerrog," the hunter whispered. Kerrog sat back down, panting slightly.

"Com on out, whoever you are. I won't hurt you." Naraala wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but she sure wasn't expecting two human children to appear from behind some bushes and stand before her.

For a few moments, both parties regarded each other. The children, a boy and a girl -most likely brother and sister- were both quite scruffy and had leaves in their hair. They had blond hair and their eyes were as blue as Naraala's skin. Neither one of them looked more than six years of age and were clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it.

"Hello there," Naraala greeted them, trying to keep her voice gentle. She was glad she had practiced her Common, although it was heavy with her native accent.

"We're lost," the little girl blurted out, her voice trembling.

"Emmy!" her brother cried.

"You're lost? Well now, maybe I can help you." Among the draenei, children were rare and as such, were always treated with the utmost care.

"Are you a draenei?" the little boy asked her.

"Yes, I am. My name is Naraala. And this is my worg Kerrog." The black beast wagged his tail at the sound of his name. "What may I call you?"

"I'm Aiden an' this is Emmy," the boy said. "We were playing tag and we ran too far from home."

"I see. Do you know where your home is?"

"A little south of Stormwind. Pa's a dairy farmer an' we sell milk to Stormwind and Goldshire."

"Very well. I'm headed for Stormwind. If we can find the walls surrounding the city, we should be able to find your farm, yes?"

"Yes!" Emmy cried out. Naraala laughed.

"Alright then, let's go. You two stay behind me now. Kerrog, come!"

The little party set off along the path, Naraala mindful of every sound. Twice she thought she heard the baying of gnolls, but Kerrog didn't bark and she knew she was imagining the noise. She tended to do that when she was anxious.

"Look, over there! Wildflowers!" Emmy started to run off the path.

"Emmy, stop!" The little girl halted as Naraala shot an arrow into the flowerbed not more than a few inches from where Emmy stood. With a furious squeal, the huge boar that had been hiding in the flowers tore off in the opposite direction, Kerrog eyeing him wistfully. The draenei hunter went to Emmy and laid a hand on the child's shoulder.

"You must always be aware of your surroundings. The boar would've attacked you if you'd scared him." The little girl looked down at her dirty feet.

"M' sorry," she whimpered.

"It's okay, little one. Come along now, and let's get you and your brother home."

"I wish I could shoot like you, miss," Aiden said once they had set off again.

"It takes a fair bit of practice to be able to shoot an arrow well, and I sometimes miss."

"Pa says that I should learn how to handle a sword an' a bow, but leave the fightin' to the warriors. He says I'm born to be a farmer."

"Your father speaks truthfully, Aiden. There is no sense in fighting when you are able to live in peace. That is what _my_ father told me."

"Where are your parents?" Emmy asked, tugging Naraala's blue hand.

"Back at our ship Exodar. My father is a student of magic and my mother is a technician."

"Oh. Then, what are you?"

"I'm a hunter, Emmy. I work in harmony with the land and its beasts. That is how I met Kerrog." Naraala patted the worg fondly.

"I wish I could do that," Emmy said.

"Perhaps one day you will. But for now, enjoy your lives as farmers. It is a good life."

"Aye, fer fools!" The small party was suddenly surrounded by four large men, each one wearing a red bandanna marking them as a member of the Defias brotherhood. Their apparent leader, a huge hulking man with a scarred eye and wielding a hatchet, noded at the two children.

"Drop yer weapons, blue skin, an' take that beast with yer. Those kids'll make a good ransom." The man grinned, revealing several broken teeth. "Yer surrounded, so don't try any- ugh!" In the blink of an eye, Naraala fired an arrow from her crossbow into the man's chest and parried another's attack with her sword.

"Stay behind me, children!" the hunter yelled, parrying the man's attacks. Meanwhile, Kerrog gave a fearsome roar and leapt upon another member of the gang. The siblings crouched at the edge of the path as Naraala finished off her attacker, but was too late to block the last gang from slashing her arm with his sword. The young draenei bit back a yell as her arm leaked blue blood. She swung her sword at the man's neck, but he blocked her attack and was about to swing his weapon again when a rock hit the side of his head.

"Hey!"

"You leave miss Naraala alone, ya big bully!" Aiden screamed, picking up another rock. The defies man shrieked with rage and turned toward the boy. The instant he took his eyes of his armed quarry, Naraala ran him through, causing him to stumble to the ground. Kerrog, having disposed of his prey, trotted up to her, his mouth covered with blood.

Breathing heavily, Naraala eyed Aiden.

Thank you, small one. That was dangerous, but it did help. Perhaps you _are_ meant to be a warrior." The boy bit his lip and averted his eyes.

"I was scared."

"True, but you didn't let that stop you," Naraala said, kneeling in front of the child. "Believe me, that was very brave." A smile grew on Aiden's face and Naraala returned it. Meanwhile, Emmy tore a strip from her dress and wrapped it around Naraala's wound, which thankfully wasn't serious.

"Mama always does this when I get hurt," the little girl said seriously. Naraala, who was well-versed in the art of first aid, nodded at the little girl.

"Your mama is correct, Emmy. And you're quite the healer." The girl gave the draenei a happy smile and finished bandaging Naraala's arm.

"Right then. Let's move quickly, lest there be any more member of the Defias nearby."

Thankfully, the little party was troubled by neither man nor beast during the remainder of the journey. The sun had just touched the horizon when the mooing of cows reached Naraala's ears.

"That's our cows!" Emmy squealed! Following the sound led the group to a small cottage surrounded by a large paddock filled with the mooing animals.

"Mama! Papa!" the children shouted, running for the cottage. The homely front door opened and a woman with hair as blond as that of her children stepped out. Even from a distance, Naraala could see her red-rimmed eyes. Clearly, she had been worried over her children.

"Aiden! Emmy!" The mother swept her children up in her arms, smiling through relieved tears.

"Richard! They're alright! They're safe! They're-" The woman's voice stopped short as she caught sight of Naraala. A blond man appeared from behind the house.

"Marie, are you alright?" The man's eyes widened when he saw the draenei and he gave a deep, slightly awkward bow.

"Good afternoon, miss. How may we be of service?"

"That's Naraala. She's our friend," Emmy told her parents.

"She saved us from bein' lost _and_ she beat the Defias brotherhood!" Aiden said, his eyes shining

"You saved my children?" the mother asked, rising to her feet. Naraala smiled and stroked Kerrog's furry head.

"The Defias brotherhood is no real challenge to those who are not afraid to fight. I'm just glad they didn't get their hand on your little ones."

The woman's eyes filled with tears again. "Thank you," she whispered, overcome with gratitude.

"You have my heartfelt thanks," her husband replied. "I'm afraid that's all I can give you."

"I need nothing else. Believe me, it was my pleasure."

"Well, then, miss Naraala, know that you are always welcome here. And if all draenei are as kind as you are, I look forward to meeting more of you."

"Let's hope they feel that way at Stormwind," Naraala said with a grin as she waved goodbye to the reunited family. Under her breath, she added "But if all humans are as kind-hearted as you are, I look forward to having you as allies."


End file.
